Wolf Moon
by ScarletMoonX
Summary: A wolf bites Bowletta and she slowly turns into one. How are Bowser and Tubba Blubba supposed to cure her? But the burning question is, is she the only werewolf out there?
1. Chapter 1- In The Woods And In The Blood

Paste your document here...

6:00 P.M.

"C'mon, toss it here, Bowser!" Bowletta teases. "Shut up! Don't rush me!" he snaps back. He tosses the frisbee and misses... badly. It soars over Bowletta and lands in the forest behind them. "You _really _suck at frisbee." Bowletta states. Bowser huffs back "Shut up. Go get it. You were supposed to catch it in the first place." She skips happily into the forest despite thinking of torturous things she might do him when they get home. _"Maybe I'll use a spell to turn his hair purple, or glue his mouth shut! Ah, Bowletta, you come up with the best torture methods!"_ she thinks to herself. She sees the frisbee, but that's not all she sees. There is a wild wolf sniffing at it. And it notices Bowletta.

Two minutes later, Bowser walks into the forest to look for the frisbee. Oh, yeah, and Bowletta. "Bowletta," he warns, "you better not be trying to scare me! You know I have a bad heart!" He continues grumbling to himself as he trudges around for her. He finally comes across Bowletta. She is petting and scratching the wild wolf, who doesn't seem to be all that wild. "Oh, hey, Bowser! I found the frisbee!" She holds up the neon blue frisbee and tosses it to him. He doesn't catch it because he's too busy wondering what the hell she's petting. "Uh... who's your furry... friend there?" Bowser asks, too afraid to even think about her response. "Oh, him...," she looks down at the wolf, who stands up on its four legs, "... I found him sniffing at the frisbee. Isn't he SO cute?!" She gets up from her leaning position and walks over to the Koopa King. "He can totally gouge your eyes out." she morbidly adds. Obviously weirded out, he takes a Shy Guy's mask and puts it on.

"Ok, I'm ready." "Ready for what, Bowz'?" Bowletta asks. "For when that thing attacks." Bowletta scoffs, "C'mon, he's completely harmless! Just look." She begins to pet the wolf, which starts to pant happily and wag its tail like a tame dog. Her hand strays too close to its short whiskers and it bites her. "OW!" The wolf, frightened by her cry of pain, darts off. "Bad wolfy! Ow..." Bowser shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "I told you it was going to attack! But nOoOoOoO, you just HAD to pet the wolf! Let's get home before you get rabies or something." He grabs her good hand and drags her home. "Bad wolfy..." And that was the first mistake.

6:42 P.M.

"Let me see it," Bowser says. He puts his hand out so he can take a look at Bowletta's. Bowletta, who misunderstood what he meant, says "Ok!" and strikes a pose. "Uh... I meant your hand. The one that got bit, I mean." She sheepishly chuckles and lets him look at the bite. "Ow." she winces. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you stopped moving around! Hmm... it seems it's not infected or anything. Let's bandage this just in case." He grabs the gauze and wraps it around her hand.

7:02 P.M.

"What's the matter? You haven't touched your steak at all! And it's raw! The way you like it!" Bowser says, concerned. Bowletta pushes her plate away from her and yawns out "I'm not hungry right now. I'm totally exhausted. I'm gonna crash early, Ok?" She grabs her blanket, a teddy bear, and her favorite sock monkey. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Bowser answers between bites and swallows. Bowletta trudges into the living room and lays on the couch and sleeps for the day and night.

10:09 A.M. (tomorrow)

Bowletta slovenly slumps into the kitchen, where Bowser has already made breakfast. "Morning, RedFoo." he greets, referring to how she has major bed head. "Huh?" She turns around and swipes the hair from her face, and to Bowser's horror, was a sick, pea soup green, and had beads of sweat clinging to her face. She coughs out "I don't feel so good..." Bowser jumps from his seat and takes a closer look. "Oh, God! You look horrible!" "Well, that's probably because I _feel_ horrible."

"Ok, you need to get on the couch." Bowser insists. Bowletta replies in a sweet, English accent, "But I want to go outside." "Get on the couch." "Make me." they argue back and forth, until Bowser hoists Bowletta on his shoulder and carries her to the living room couch. "Why? Why do you want me on the couch?" she strains through her sore throat. Bowser lays her on the couch and answers "Oh, no! There is no way you're gonna spread some freak disease around, resulting in you and I ending up knee-deep in _zombies_!" Bowletta blows a few strand out of her face. "Wouldn't you be infected by said freak disease, oh _wise_ one?" Bowser shakes his and admits "Yes, I would. As sick as it makes me to say this, I'm sacrificing myself for the sake of others... _NOW SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND GET SOME REST!_" He turns around to head back in the kitchen to finish his breakfast. Bowletta sticks her tongue out at him as he leaves. She then takes his advice and takes a nap. A rather long nap.

10:00 P.M.

Bowletta wakes up thirsty and hungry. In her high-pitched voice, she loudly whispers "Hey, Bowser, I'm hungry. Can I have soup?" Bowser pops in and says "Are you crazy? It's 10 at night!" Bowletta makes a puppy dog face and whimpers "Pwease? For me? For a sick wittle goil?" Bowser raises an eyebrow and rolls his eyes. "Ugh... fine, I'll make you soup. Happy?" Bowletta retorts "I'll be happy when I get my soup. And make it the same temperature as lava! I like it like that!" Bowser goes into the kitchen and quietly mimics her words while making a taunting face. Bowletta, waiting for her soup, wonders how her hand is doing. She unwraps the gauze from her bitten hand and squeals in horror. "Long... black... claws?!" She is well aware that her claws should be little and silvery white. Just then, Bowser walks into the room with her soup, unusually cheery. "Here's your soup! Same temp as lava! The way you like it!" He sets it down on a little tray and sets it on her lap. Bowletta hides her beastly clawed hand under her blanket and wraps the gauze around her bite. Then Bowser says the words she dreaded at the moment, "I'd also like to check your hand." Bowletta, stuttering, turns down his request. "Huh? Well, why not?" "Because I said so." "Give me your hand!" Bowletta fends Bowser off by swaying at him with her good hand. In her little fuss, she accidentally kicks the tray in the air. The tray lands harmlessly on the floor, but nobody could say the same for the bowl of scalding soup. It landed directly on Bowsers' head. "GAH! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" he screams as he runs into the other room, looking for a towel and burn ointment. Meanwhile, Bowletta, with her sharp teeth, bites her left hand, and wraps it with gauze, to make it appear that the left was the bitten hand. She hid her clawed hand under her blanket.

Bowser returns with burns on his face. Bowletta happily holds up her hand and says "Here you go!" Bowser just coldly glares at her and takes her hand and unwraps it. "Weird. It looks fresh." He shrugs and adds "It just needs more time to heal. _Like my face._" He leaves so he can go to sleep, alone in his room. Bowletta wipes the sweat off of her forehead and wraps the gauze over the correct hand and drifts off into sleep...

12:00 A.M.

Bowletta wakes up abruptly. She sits up and sees the moon from the window. She then feels excruciating pain. She shrieks with pain, but Bowser ignores her. _"Just another night spaz attack..." _he thinks to himself while covering his head with his pillow. That was the second mistake.

9:36 A.M. (tomorrow)

Bowser is watching T.V. after Bowletta has woken up. After she finishes breakfast, Bowser asks her how she's doing. "Actually, I feel great! Better than ever!" Bowser smiles, a rare thing, and turns to the local news channel. _"Breaking news! The town was left ravaged last night! Witnesses of the destruction and mayhem reported sounds of howling and panting. An unnamed local claims to know the identity of the assailant, but police are checking alibis and so-called photos of the assailant. This is the only plausible photo that the police can work with"_ On the T.V., a blurry photo of the vandal is seen. The eyes are glowing a pinkish color, and nothing else is visible but the body outline. _"Those eyes..." _Bowser looks over to Bowletta. _"Her eyes glow in the dark... but she was sick... was she faking it?"_ he wonders.


	2. Chapter 2- Paint The Town Red

"Bowletta, did you go outside last night?" Bowletta shakes her head and says "You know I'm not very destructive when I'm sick." Bowser realizes she made a good point. Bowser shuts the T.V. off. They go outside to grab some drinks from the café. They pass several building that looked like they went through Hell and back. Scratches, break-ins, broken glass and police-Toads were everywhere, asking store owners and collecting DNA from several crime scenes. "Wow," Bowser says. "Looks like someone _really_ went to town." Bowletta agrees. "It almost seems... like overkill." They stop to see a store owner crying out to a police-Toad what she saw.

"There! There she is!" A blue Toad, a Goomba, and a red Shy Guy were standing to the side of Bowletta. The blue Toad was named Jenny. She, besides Bowletta, was the town nut. She swore she saw UFOs in the sky, Bigfoot in her neighbors' yard, and whenever something terrible happened, usually she was the first to blame it on Bowser and Bowletta. Her two cronies were Jeff and Tony. Like their names, they were completely lame. Jeff was a refugee Goomba, against Bowser's rule as king. Tony was Jeff's friend and always by his side... and Jenny's side, too.

Jenny walks up to Bowletta, still pointing at her. "You're the one who did all of this!" Tony and Jeff both yell "Yeah!" "You're the only person around here!" Jenny explains her accusation. Bowletta rolls her eyes, then clarifies about the sounds that come out of her mouth. "I don't howl, I _shriek_! Listen!" She opens her mouth to scream, but accidentally lets out a vicious sounding howl. She immediately clasps her hands around her mouth. _"I've just finalized my death sentence,"_ Bowletta thinks. "See?! The she-koopa howls!" Tony yells. Jenny loudly claims that she was the first one to accuse Bowletta. Jeff is chanting "Death row! Death row!" over and over while Bowletta cries out "It wasn't me!" Bowser screams out "EVERYBODY, JUST SHUT _UP_!" Everybody stops and stares at him. They all knew very well that when Bowser gets loud, they need to shut up.


	3. Chapter 3- What Stays Inside Can Leave

Jenny takes a breath and tries to get another opinion in the conversation, but Bowser, yet again, screams "JUST SHUT, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Jenny backs down and trembles in his presence. "Bowletta here is innocent until proven guilty! That's how it works around here!" Jenny holds up a copy of the picture from the news. "B... but the pic-" "WHAT _DON'T_ YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT _'INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY'_?!" Bowser grabs Bowletta's arm and says "Let's go." Bowletta makes a face at Jenny as she's pulled away.

11:02 A.M.

After finishing their lattes at the café, Bowser and Bowletta went home to think this out. Was there anyone who looked like Bowletta or had a Bowletta disguise? "Cackletta?" "No, she lives too far away. And her doctor told her to cut back on physical activities." Bowser thinks hard and says "Doopliss?" "Nah, he's a good guy now." "Well, there has to be at least _one_ logical explanation!" Bowletta looks away and unhappily rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Logical." Just then, Bowser remembers something. Something that could explain what was going on. "Maybe you did destroy the town..." "NOT... HELPING." "...But you didn't remember it." "And how does _that_ happen?" "When _I_ was little, I used to sleepwalk. I'll admit it, I stole things in my sleep. I was a little greedy brat... those were the days..." He reminisces in his younger days until Bowletta smacks him out of it. Literally. "Well, how do we stop my sleepwalking?" "That's for me to know, and for you to wait and find out." He goes outside, starts up his Koopa Clown Kopter and drives off. _"Where's he going?"_ wonders Bowletta.

9:45 P.M.

Bowser, at about 1 o' clock, came back with a thick, heavy iron chain. He placed it on his bed and relaxed until it was curfew. "So, what the plan with the chain, again?" Bowser was busy hooking one end of the chain to her collar and the other to the couch's leg. "Even the most rabid, crazy Chain Chomps can't break through this. If you start to sleepwalk, this'll stop you in your tracks. If you somehow manage to free yourself, or need me, I'll be in the other room." Bowletta gently set her head on her pillow. "Night, Bowz'." "Night, 'Letta. Don't forget that if you _ever_ need me, I'll be right here."

12:00 A.M.

Bowletta is jolted awake. Not by Bowser or a person, but by a pain. Not so much as a pain, but like an urge, a craving. An urge so strong, it almost hurt. Bowser was in the other room, drinking coffee to stay awake. He hated coffee, and always called it "sludge". "I can't believe Tubba is obsessed with this stuff. It's gross." "GAH! HELP ME! IT HURTS! _BOWSER!_" Bowletta's scream echoes. "Bowletta?!" Bowser drops the mug, letting it break on the floor, spilling its contents. "HELP! I... CAN'T... AAAAHHH!" "I'm coming as fast as I can!" He enters the living room only to see a mess. The couch was in shreds, as well as the chain. The coffee table was overturned and the lamp was shattered. Bowletta was left moaning under her sheet. She was hunched over and sounded like she had trouble breathing. _"There's something different about her..."_ Bowser thinks to himself. Slowly, he approaches the figure. "Bowletta?" She gets up without removing the sheet. She was a few inches taller than him at that point. That was strange, considering how Bowser and Bowletta were always the same height, no matter how many times they checked. The sheet slides off of her. She turns around and Bowser loses all the color in his face.

Her hair was a bloody red, the edges tinted with brown. Her horns were a hot-pink and her eyes were bordered with the same color. The outer edge of her eye was black, as if she used industrial-sized mascara. Her facial color made her look as if she was going to be sick. It was a light jade green, and her hide was a golden-caramel. Her tail was furry, and her spikes her pointing downward. Both hands had long black shiny claws. The scariest feature? Two huge fangs that overwhelmed her lips and reached her collar. The broken chain hung from her collar. She looked hungry,... ravenously hungry.

**Author's Note:**

Don't gimme any of that Twilight crap about werewolves or how they can change anytime they want or whatever, cause, in my world, they change at midnight, but they're sort of mesmerized by the moon. SO COOL IT, TWIHARDS!

** ~ScarletMoonX**


	4. Chapter 4- The Wolfsbane Chase Pt1

She snarls in his face, tongue hanging out and all. He shrieks and Bowletta pushes her face towards his. "I, uh.. gotta..." He screams and runs out the door. Bowletta quickly follows. She seemed stronger and more... coordinated than usual. She howled and panted as she chased him. "What the hell is going on?!" He reaches into his bag and pulls out his Koopa shell-phone. He dials a number and waits for the person to answer. "C'mon... pick up, pick up!"

Tubba's phone rang. It was a little after midnight. _"Who could it be at this time of night?"_ He picks up the phone. "Hello...?" _"Dude, it's Bowser!"_ "What do you want? It's midnight." _"I need your help! I'm coming over to your house, OK?!"_ "What's with the yelling?" Bowser hangs up. Tubba looks at the phone, confused. "I swear, I can never understand that dude..." Before he even puts the phone on the dock, he hear a rapid, harsh knocking on the door. "Here already?" He opens the door, greeting Bowser, but is interrupted by Bowser rushing in and yelling "Close the door! NOW!" Tubba, confused about why he said to close the door, looks outside the door. Bowletta is standing there panting heavily. Tubba stares at her, points, then asks Bowser "Who the hell is _that_?" Bowser doesn't answer, instead, he grabs Tubba's arm and pulls him to another part of Tubba's house. "Where are we going?!" Bowser replies "Somewhere safe!" They high-tail it to Tubba's bathroom and Bowser blocks the door with his body.

"Who the hell was... _that_?! Bowser keeping Bowletta out from tearing them to shreds, answers "Bowletta! ...I think..." "What happened to her?" "I don't know," Bowser remembers something important. "Wait, she was bit by a wolf! And she turned into that thing!" "You mean... like a... werekoopa?" "I was going to say werewolf, but whatever heats your coffee!" Bowletta then punches a hole into the door and reaches for the doorknob. Because Bowser was in the way, she ended up leaving deep claw marks on his left arm. "OW!" He grips his arm in pain as Bowletta kicks the door open. "EAT... NOW!" Her voice was high-pitched like normal, but held almost no reminder of who she once was. Bowser yells over to Tubba "Nails on a chalkboard!" "What?!" "Scratch the tiles! HURRY!" "Oh!" Tubba scrapes his short claws against the bathroom tiles, emitting a harsh, murder-on-the-ears sound. Bowletta trips to one side, trying to stop the sound from reaching her extra-sensitive ears. She runs away from the sound, crying and yelping.

Bowser, slowing the bleeding, asks "How do we get her back to normal?" Tubba replies "Well, that depends. Bowletta-normal, or 'normal-normal'?" Bowser thinks about it for a second, then says "Bowletta-normal. Normal-normal would take too long." Tubba sits down to think about all he knows about werewolves. "If all the werewolves movies I've seen are true,... then you'd have to kill her... with a silver bullet, straight through the heart." Bowser, astonished that Tubba could even consider that says "...I can't kill her! Literally! She's got _two_ hearts!" Tubba puts his hand on his bandage and peeks into the hole in his chest. "She... has... _two_ hearts?" "Um, yeah." "That little pink-eyed misfit! I _asked_ her for a heart, and she said 'Oh, I only have one! You'll have to ask someone else!'" Tubba says in a mocking voice. _"Only one..."_ Bowser thinks to himself. "Oh, man! I nearly forgot!" He reaches into his bag and pulls out a nasty, musty, old book. "Bowletta's Necronomicon!" "...Necro-nommy-what?" "_Necro...nomi... con_! It's Bowletta magical book, full of dark spells and information on mythical creatures."

The book glanced over in Tubba's direction. This isn't personification. Its eyes _actually_ opened, looked at Tubba and said, with an actual mouth "Who'd the blue fatso?" Tubba's eyes widen and he screams. He climbs on top of Bowser, and points to the book. "Dah! It- it SPOKE!" Bowser, top-heavy, grumbles "_Magic_ book, dipstick! Now get off of me!" Tubba climbs off of him and looks at the Necronomicon. "Hey! Creampuff's boyfriend! I asked you a question!" "Uh,... who's 'Creampuff'?" Bowser sighs and says "That's what he calls Bowletta. He thinks... we're dating." Tubba snickers to himself until he sees Bowser coldly staring him down. "Um... that's totally... um... not funny...?" "Hey! CPBF! Who's the blue fatso?" Necronomicon says, getting impatient. "Quit calling me that! I'm the same weight as Bowser!" "Boy, that clears things up!" "Why, you-"

Tubba pretends to roll up his non-existent sleeves and starts to charge at the Necronomicon. Bowser holds him in his place and says "You _seriously_ shouldn't get into a fight with a book." Bowser picks up the book and says "Nekkie 3, I need a page on lycanthropes." Nekkie 3 (the Necronomicon's nickname of his own) says "Page 105." almost robotically. Bowser flips to page 105 and reads the "cure" section. "Ah-ha! _Wolfsbane: Effectively repels lycans. When consumed by one, it can cure lycanism. It is extremely poisonous to_ _non-werewolf creatures._ Where do we get the wolfsbane?" Tubba closes his eyes and thinks "...Maybe, just maybe,... we can get it from the botanical gardens all the way... across town. Oh, dang." Bowser closes Nekkie 3 and says "Ok... we can do this!" Nekkie 3 smirks and taunts. "No, you can't." "You'd look good in my fireplace." "D-did I say you can't?! 'Cause you t-totally _can_!"

The King of Koopas and The Lord of Clubbas walk outside, shimmying along Tubba's house. "Well, we're outside. You've gotta give us credit for surviving this long." Bowser says sheepishly. Tubba nods agreeingly, with a nervous smile on his face. Bowser turns to Tubba and boldly says "Y'know, I'm willing to bet she's not even here." He said that at the worst and most ironic time. Tubba points to behind Bowser. He turns around and is face to face with Bowletta. She looks happy and eager to tear them to ribbons. Bowletta looked like she was waiting for them to make the first move, like it was a game of "Cat-and-Mouse", or rather a game of "Werekoopa-and-Reptiles" "Dude, what should we do?" Tubba whispers to Bowser. "Well, seeing how her vision _isn't_ based on movement, I suggest we RUN!" They dart off towards the heart of the town. Bowletta, agile and cunning, yet vicious, excitedly chases them for a block until they hit a dead-end. "She's here!" Bowser pushes Tubba a few feet away from him. "Stand back." "What are you gonna do?" Bowser takes a deep breath and wide fan of fire comes out of his mouth. Bowletta trips backwards at the sudden light.

Tubba notices a fire escape at the side of the alleyway. "I can't reach it!" His arms were long, but his legs were short as well. "Jump, man! I can't... I can't b-breathe fire forever!" The fan of fire shrank and became tiny embers. Bowletta realizes the assault was over and says "Fire... _gone_?" Tubba managed to grab the first rung of the fire escape. "Got it!" Bowser turns to him and says "Go ahead!" "But-" "GO! I'll keep her busy!" As Tubba spazzily climbs the ladder, Bowser sees an unused trashcan to his left. He shoves it on to Bowletta, who fiercely howls at him. He jumps as high as he can and slams his fists on the bottom of the trashcan, shoving her head further into the trashcan. He yells out a horribly cheesy pun: "Well, aren't you down in the dumps?!" Tubba lowers the ladder for Bowser. As Bowser climbs to the roof, he says "I wouldn't want to stick around, so... bye, 'Letta... Hopefully I'll see the real you in the morning!"

After catching their breath, they look down at Bowletta. She ran from the alley and threw the trashcan off her head. She then stalked the streets for her prey until she gave up and sat down in the next alleyway. Tubba, sitting in an upright fetal position, asks "Do you think she'll figure out that we're up hereand find us?" Bowser shakes his head. "No chance. There's no fire escape on the other side of this building." Tubba's face pales and says "Are you sure about that?" Bowser turns around to a furious Bowletta. "Not anymore." Bowser backs down and takes a deep, angry breath. "I am SICK and TIRED of running!" "I'm not, man." The furor stands up to the werekoopa and starts to scold her. "Listen up, you overgrown Pomeranian! I-" She agrily howls in his face, leaving saliva dripping on his face. Bowser goes behind Tubba and pushes him towards Bowletta. "Hey, uh, why don't don't you finish that sentence for me, huh?" "What?!" Bowletta was bursting at the seam with rage and hunger. Tubba, hoping to crack a sarcastic joke before perishing, says "Please don't kill me... I'll give you a treat... if you don't disembowel me. Heh heh..." He cringes for his upcoming death, but it doesn't come. Instead, Bowletta was gently hugging and snuggling him. Apparently, she understood his words, but misunderstood that he was joking. Tubba, trying to pry Bowletta of him, leans over to Bowser and says to him. "Dude, I was joking! I don't have a treat!" Bowletta hears his confession and starts to snarl. She lets go of him seems twice as mad as she was before. "I want to keep my bowels, man!" "RU- oh, no." It was a fifteen-story drop. Bowser closes his eyes and decides "We have to jump." "Down... _there_? I'm afraid of heights, man!" Bowser smiles at him, a rare thing. "Don't worry, man. I've got a plan." Tubba climbs onto the edge. _"That's a long fall..."_ he thinks to himself. He jumps, then bursts into to tears. "YOU BETTER BE RIGHT!" he yells as he decends towards the ground.


	5. Chapter 5- The Wolfsbane Chase Pt2

"You were wrong." Tubba landed on the cold ground. Hard. He didn't break anything, but he was sure that he bruised his shell, if such a thing was possible. Bowser stands up on the edge of the roof. "Hold on, champ!" He jumps off and lands on top of Tubba. Bowletta wasn't even thinking of eating or tearing them to shreds. She looked confused and was most likely thinking _"What these guys doing? They crazy!"_ Bowser says "Well, that didn't hurt." Tubba, on the other hand, says "You landed shell-side-down. I think you ruptured my spleen. Whatever that means." Bowser pries him off the pavement like a pancake and drags him behind, barely giving Tubba time to get back on his feet. Bowletta realizes they just made their escape and she let them get away. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" she says while smacking the sides of her head. She backs up, then runs to get a jump-start. She jumps the gap and lands safely on the next roof. She just learned how to jump roofs. And she put it to good use.

Bowser and Tubba run until their legs hurt, or more precisely, when Bowser's legs tire out, because Tubba isn't really... athletic... or useful when he doesn't get his coffee. They reach the 3/4 mark, meaning they have a little more to run to get to the botanical gardens. There was a fork in the road, so Bowser asks Tubba "Now, which way to the b-" He didn't have time to finish his question. Tubba pushed Bowser out of Bowletta's deadly aim. She followed them to their current spot by jumping roofs. She jumped off the building and slammed her fists on the ground, aiming for Bowser's skull. Tubba pulls a petrified Bowser to the left fork, while Bowletta takes the right fork. Bowser and Tubba reach the botanical gardens first. "It's still open! Don't worry, I know the guy who owns this place!" Bowser eagerly says while heading towards the doors. "Petey!" Petey Piranha was reading a magazine at the front desk, then looked up. "Uhh!" he said. In fact, "uhh", "urr", and "umm" were the only words he ever said or could say. Bowser was the only non-Piranha Plant person who could understand a word he said. "Skip the pleasantries, Petey! We need your wolfsbane!" "Uhh..." "I don't care!" "Urr..." "There is a mad werekoopa chasing us, and we need the wolfsbane!" "Uhh!" "Don't you or do you want her to tear you into mulch?" "Umm! Urr..." "Well, you better!"

Bowletta reaches the botanical gardens. She looks into the clear glass and sees Bowser conversing with Petey. She stands back, ready to run through the window, sees her reflection. Her _normal_ reflection. It spoke to her in a distorted, but clear voice. _"Are you happy with yourself? You're trying to _kill_ your friends!"_ Bowletta whimpers and looks at the ground. She hasn't been a very good friend lately. _"You're not going to remember it, so what's the accomplishment?"_ Bowletta looks up at her reflection and it for what it really is: a reflection. "Wait... you... FAKE!" Her reflection scoffs and smiles. _"Well, actually, I'm your conscience being represented by a reflection. It's totally your call whether to call me real or not."_ "YOU FAKE!" _"Really? Ok, if you say so."_ "Shut UP!" Bowletta punches the face of her reflection, shattering the window and silencing her conscience. She knew it was trying to mess with her head. Petey sees Bowletta and screams. He ducks behind the desk for protection and to grab his keys. Tubba asks "What did he say?" "He said he'll get the wolfsbane for us!" Petey flaps his leafy arms and starts to hover. He darts off to the left and Bowser follows, while Tubba tries to catch up. "He can _fly_, too?!" "Apparently, I have never introduced you two before!" Petey unlocks a door leading to a separate room labled _"Poisonous Plants"_ They lock the door behind them, leaving an angered Bowletta outside to wait for them to move along. Petey opens the glass screen and picks a bushel of wolfsbane. He hands it to Tubba. "Oh, yeah!" Both Tubba and Bowser start to dance their "we-didn't-get-torn-apart-limb-by-limb" dance. Tubba was doing the Macarena badly, while Bowser was doing the Disco Point. Bowletta walks up behind Petey and stands next to him. "Why they move funny?" Petey opens his mouth to explain why he thinks they're dancing and he screams. Bowletta must've took the path to the right and had entered the room through the back entrance, which was left unlocked. Petey runs into the corner and rocks in the fetal position. Bowletta remembers why she was there in the first place and starts to growl and snarl.

"If you no got treat for me,... I will claw your limbs from limb!" Tubba holds out the wolfsbane and valiantly says "If got your treat! Right HERE!" She sees the wolfsbane, squeals and yipes, then runs away. She punches the lock on the front entrance open, then flees the left circular wing of the gardens. "Dude! We're supposed to make her eat it, not scare her away with it!" Tubba was shocked by Bowser's scolding. "Um, _dude_, I just saved us from becoming Bowletta's midnight snack!" "Now, we have to go through the trouble of _finding her_, _restraining her_, and _feed it to her_!" "Oops."

She rushes down the hall. She pants quietly so they won't hear her. She looks in every unlocked door for a hiding spot, but to no avail. Then, Bowletta comes across a janitor's closet, left unlocked. She rushes inside and locks it from the inside. She lies in wait of the inevitable. They were coming for her and all she could do was hide and see if she could make it through the night. A few minutes pass and she thinks she's in the clear. She reaches for the doorknob, when she sees their shadows congregate in front of the door. "Find anything?" "Nothing." "Urr." "Skip the wolf puns, Petey." Bowletta stands up, accidentally brushes against a mop soaking in a wheeled bucket of filthy mop water. "Wait... do you hear scuffling in there?" Bowser says while putting the side of his head to the door. Petey holds up the set of keys and hands it to Bowser. They unlock the door and open it. "Huh, empty. Must've been rats or something like that." They split up and walk away from the janitor's closet. Bowletta was using all of her strength to hold her up against the ceiling. She used all of her upper body strength to stop her collar's chain from hitting the metal shelf holding cleaning chemicals and rags.


	6. Chapter 6- The Wolfsbane Chase Pt3

She gazed down at the filthy mop water. She saw her reflection. It told her _"I understand you're not going to listen to me. I have come back to give you a word of the wise. Run, girl, RUN!"_ Bowletta carefully slides down and uses the shelves as a ladder. She softly lands on the ground. She opens the door and peeks through the crack. Nobody was there, but she could hear Bowser's and Petey's voice slowly quieting as they walk down the hall. She walks out and tiptoes around the corner to her left. She hears footsteps. Instinctively, she hides inside of her shell. Tubba was the source of the noise. He turns around and sees her. Instead of running, he mistakes Bowletta for Bowser. He doesn't have the best eyesight. "Bowser? Look, I know that Bowletta's scary, and she's extra scary tonight, but there's no need to ove... re... act." In the middle of his sentence, Bowletta popped her head out her shell, thinking Tubba was being nice to her, and looked at him. When she saw the look on his face, she realized he mistook her for someone else.

"BOWSER! PET-" Tubba cried out before Bowletta grabbed him near her. She held a long, black claw across his neck like it was a dangerous blade. And in a way, it was. "If you want live..." she harshly whispered to him, "You be quiet, _understand_?" Stuttering, he agreed to her terms. "C-c-crystal." She backed away behind the corner just as Bowser and Petey made their way to Tubba. "What is it?" Tubba was sweating profusely, a thing that happens only if he's nervous as hell. "Uh... no, I'm fine. There is TOTALLY, and I mean _TOTALLY_! Nothing wrong." Bowser raises his eyebrow and says "Ok..." Petey says something to Bowser, and he agrees. "Yeah, Petey's right. You're acting kinda funny. Are you... _hiding_ something?" "Uhh... I uh..." "C'mon, you can tell me." Tubba sighs, defeated. He cracks under the pressure. "Alright, I'll t-tell you..." Bowletta clenches her fist, ready to pounce and rip them limb from limb.

He bursts into tears and runs into Bowser's arms. "I miss my heart _SO_ much! I feel so empty inside!" Bowser awkwardly hugs him back, patting Tubba's shell. "Um, it's ok?" Petey pulls out a Polaroid camera and takes a picture of the two hugging. Bowser slowly back away from the melancholy Clubba and says "Uh... we're gonna... look for 'Letta now,... bye..." He walks alongside Petey. Petey was looking at the picture he shot. He chuckled to himself, then said something. "That will most certainly _not_ go on Facebook." When they were gone, Bowletta scared Tubba by popping up right behind him. She rubs the back of her hand against his face, probably a sign of affection. "Tubb Blubb good lie!" she coos at him. She smiled happily, then opens her mouth. "Oh god, no, no, no,n-" She licks the entire left side of his face. "EW!" He wipes the drool of his face. She looked hurt. He wiped off a sign of her affection. She heads for the front doors and points back to him. "No blab to Plant and Firehead!" _"Firehead?"_ She runs straight up to the doors, then yells back at him again. "NO BLAB!" She runs out of the warm botanical gardens and out in the cool midnight breeze. Tubba stands there, not sure about what to think about the past ten minutes of his life, then bursts into real tears and runs in Bowser's direction. "BOWSER! BOWSER, BOWSER, _BOWSERRRR_!" He runs into Bowser and continues crying. "I LIED! I LIED, I LIED, _I LIED_! Bowletta was there, and she _held me at claw-point_!" "Why didn't you use the wolfsbane?!" "You had it last, Bowser!" Bowser pushes Tubba away from him. "_You_ had it last!" "Oh, right." Tubba peels his bandage and digs his hand into the hole in his chest. Bowser gags as Tubba pulls the wolfsbane out of it. "You put it in your _chest cavity_?!" "Hey, if you have a gigantic hole in your chest, you might as well put it to good use!" They run out of the gardens, chasing after Bowletta, who seemed to disappear into the night. "Thanks, Petey!" Bowser yells as Petey waves good-bye.

3:48 A.M.

Bowletta was mere fifteen feet and closing from Bowser and Tubba. She was hiding around a corner from the royal reptiles. "Bowletta?!" "Here, girl!" Bowletta looks for anything she could use. She picks up a rock and tosses it over the building next door. "Over there!" They check behind the building and find nothing. Then they hear Bowletta making huffing noises. "Huff... heff... hungh!..." They turn around and see her climbing the building! She had already climbed about two or three stories and wasn't slowing down. Tubba points up to her and yells "Get down from there!" "NO! And you blabbed!" Bowser squints to see her from the sixth story. "Great, now all we need is a screaming blonde," he says, referring to the movie King Kong. She reached the eighth story when she came across it. A hideous gargoyle grimacing at the street below. To her, it appeared to be making a face at the duo who was chasing her around. It seemed to her that it was a friend who didn't want to attack her. She started kissing and licking it all over. Apparently, she fell in love with it. "...Or a gargoyle. Close enough." "Is she making out with it?!" Bowser was about to sit down and wait for her to change back or something like that when Tubba reminded him "Um, dude? _Remember_?" He inexplicably pulls a whiteboard with a crude doodle on it, depicting Bowletta clinging to the building and Bowser holding the plant at the bottom of the building. Bowser thought hard to himself, then said "Well, aren't wolves in the dog family?" "I-I guess..." "So, by default, wouldn't that mean wolves are technically dogs?" Tubba has, yet again, inexplicably acquired an object suitable to their needs. He had a book on canines. He unconfidently says "M-makes sense... I guess..." Bowser holds up a frisbee. "And don't dogs... like to play catch?" " OOOOOoooohhhh... and I don't know where this is going..." Bowser sighs and whispers it into Tubba's ear so Bowletta couldn't hear.


	7. Chapter 7- Her Return

"So you get the plan?" Bowser asks, making sure Tubba understood each detail. "Uh-huh! I got it!" "Good, now hand me the wolfsbane." "Hold on, I got it..." Tubba says, reaching into his chest cavity. His organs, easily audible, made gross squishing and gooey-sounding noises. He pulls the wolfsbane out and hands it to Bowser. "Here you go!" "Eeeew, it's still dripping with your bodily fluids!" "Do you want it or not?" "Can I change my mind?" "You're being a wuss." "I'm not being a wuss, I'm being normal! That's disgusting!" "Your plan, your actions." Bowser picks up the wolfsbane with two finger and shakes it around, removing most of Tubba's... bodily fluids from it. "Alright, let's hope this plan works..." He pulls a roll of tape out of his bag and gets to work.

Bowser screams as loud as he could. "YO! 'LETTA!" He catches her attention. She looks down, apparently still not done with showering the gargoyle with kisses and slobber. "Look! Frisbee!" He waved the frisbee around, tempting the dog in Bowletta. "F... frisk-friskbee!" she happily calls out. She reaches her hand down for it, but obviously can't reach. Bowser used all his cunning and accuracy to toss the frisbee to her. His aim seemed true, but instead it rebounded out of nowhere and hit Tubba square between the eyes. Tubba slowly get up and hands the frisbee back to Bowser. "You... really suck at frisbee..." Tubba dazily says. Bowser angrily snatches the frisbee from his hand. "YEAH, I _KNOW_!" He throws with much strength at Bowletta. _"Freakin' unbelievable!"_ he seethes to himself. All he needed for a good toss was some attitude in the throw. It rocketed toward Bowletta with deadly accuracy. She happily caught it in her mouth. She chewed and licked it, enjoying the plastic disc. She doesn't notice the wolfsbane taped to the frisbee. Her saliva loosens the tape and she ends up swallowing it, tape and wolfsbane whole. She stops chewing. She realized she had swallowed poison. To her, it was poison. She began to gag and cough. She looked at her hand painfully. The claws were returning to their rightful silver color. They shrunk back into her skin. Her other hand, the one keeping her from falling off the building was going through the same transformation. It made it harder to hold on the gargoyle. Her hair lost its bloody coloration and returned to its bright red-orange. "It's working!" Tubba happily exclaims. Bowletta realizes her horns were turning light pink and the dark gold zigzags on them were turning to round, glowing rings. "H-hair... han-hands... and now horns?! Wha happening?! The black lining on her eyes disappeared and she slowly closed her eyes. "Sleep,... I have to sleep..." she whispers in her normal voice. She passes out, and her hand lets go of the gargoyle. She fell from the eighth story. Tubba positioned himself just so precisely that he she landed right in his arms. "Yes! I caught her! And I didn't get hurt!" Bowser gives him a congratulatory pat on the back. "Good for you, dude." He looks up, then quickly backs away. The falling gargoyle crushed Tubba, and made Bowletta fly into the air and land in Bowser's arms. Tubba, unbroken but most likely bruised, moves the gargoyle off of him. "Ow." Bowser looks at him then at Bowletta. "Maybe I'll carry her from now on..." "S-seems fair..."

4:07 A.M.

"Does she really have to crash at my place?" Tubba whines as Bowser lays her on Tubba's couch. "C'mon, look at the bright side," Bowser says. He'd never said that before, whether in front of Tubba or not. "What bright side?" "At least you got a living, breathing chick to stay at your house for more than five minutes!" "...Not cool, dude." "Heh, that's what you say..." Bowser crosses his arms happily and turns away from Tubba, unintentionally showing off his slashed arm. "Oh, hey, Bowser, are you gonna be ok?" Bowser looks at his arm. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not like she bit me, right?" Bowser yawns loudly and lies on Tubba's other couch. "I'm too tired to keep an eye on her. Could you do it for me?" "Oh, come on, why do I have t-" Bowser already closed his eyes and ignored Tubba. "But, wait, where do I sleep?" Bowser already drifted off and Tubba was too afraid to move Bowletta. He slowly approached Bowser and said to himself. "Ok, I've just gotta rotate him so I can-" Bowser raise a finger and says "Touch me and die." Tubba's hand recoiled and he sat on the rug like a dog. _"Freakin' unbelievable..."_ he mutters to himself.

4:55 P.M.

Tubba woke up. He hadn't realized he fell asleep. He gets up and stretches. He was about to get himself some coffee, despite being about five in the morning, when he heard Bowletta mumble something in her sleep. He looked at her and saw her shake her head from side to side. She almost opened her eyes, but continued mumbling incoherently. He decided that coffee could wait. Tubba made his way to Bowser and lightly poked his leg. "Hey, Your Drowsiness, I think 'Letta's waking up." Bowser immediately wakes up and yells out "TOUCH ME AND DIE!" Tubba screams and nearly passes out from shock. "Sorry..." "This is one of those days I'm glad I don't have a heart... I could've sworn it would have an attack just now." They crowd around Bowletta as she slowly wakes up. Her eyes blink open and she looks around herself drowsily. "...Huh? Where am I? This isn't our house! Where the heck am I?!" She spazzes out until Bowser says "Chill out! This is Tubba's house!" Tubba robotically waves and says "Hey." Bowletta cocked her head to one side. "What the... how'd we get here? What did we do last night?" It seems she had no recollection of her trying to tear them limb from limb. Tubba shrugs and says "Well, it's not what _we_ did, it's more about what _you_ did." Bowletta starts to burst into tears and kneels on her knees. "I'm SO sorry! I didn't know it was your heart!" "SAY _WHAT_?!" "I thought it was a bad piece of meat! I threw it out! I'm sorry! I'm a TERRIBLE PERSON!" "You did WHAT now?!" "Dude, we're supposed to complete the task at hand!" Bowser reminds Tubba. "But she-" Bowser grits his teeth angrily and stares at him with rage and fury in his eyes. Tubba nervously smiles, then says weakly "Oh, alright, you handle the task at hand, and I'll sit in the corner..." He sat in the corner in the fetal position, rocking, saying "He's just a Koopa with anger issues, he's just a Koopa with anger issues..." over and over to himself. Bowser and Bowletta stare at him, confused, then get back to the task at hand. "Well, you weren't sleepwalking..." "Does that mean that I didn't trash the town last night?!" Bowletta asks excitedly. "Uh, no, you did trash the town..." "Then riddle me this: how did I trash the town in my sleep?" "The truth... I don't think you'll believe it." "Bowser, you're talking to a giant Koopa who breathes fire, has soft, squishy horns, glows in the dark and does magic, and you think I won't believe you?" He puts his hand on her shoulder and says. "You were a werewolf. You destroyed the town in your sleep as a werewolf." "Ok." "Really? You're taking my word for it?" "Yeah, makes sense, bit by a wolf, turned into one." "So... you wanna go home?" "I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8- First Stage

5:48 A.M.

Bowser and Bowletta walked all the way through town. Bowser was exhausted beyond comprehension, while Bowletta was wide awake. Despite all the physical activity she did that night, she acted as if she had slept soundly during the night. They reached the door of their house and opened. It was still a wreck, but Bowser threw the lamp away, put the table back onto its legs, and put the couch cushions back on the couch. He could care less about the glass cuts on his hand. He lays down and closes his eyes. Bowletta sits next to him, and proceeds to poke him incessantly to grab his withering attention. "What? What do you want?" "I'm hungry." "What do you want for breakfast? It's almost six in the morning." "WAFFLES, please." She shoves a box of GIR-brand waffles into his face. He sighs. He barely knew how to work the DVD player, let alone the toaster. But he couldn't let Bowletta use it for him, because whatever food or food-related item she touched would either burst into flames or become mutated and inedible. He jammed her waffles into the toaster and punches it until Bowletta puts the plug into the outlet. "Dude. I grew up on black and white television and Tetris. Learn to use a toaster." "Well, I'm sorry! Everything was done for me when I was when I was a kid!" "Excuses, excuses. Oh, hey, what you having?" "Well, there's a good chance these waffles will catch fire, so I'll be having uh... Yoshi-Os." Bowletta giggles and watches as her breakfast fries in the toaster. Bowser sits at the table and smacks his forehead against the table. _"Why does the weirdest stuff happen to us? And more importantly, me?"_

Bowletta was stuffing her waffles into her mouth at light-speed while Bowser just stared at his cereal. "Nom... nom... aren't you gonna eat?" "I will, I'm just... just tired," he said distantly. "Whatevs. I'm gonna watch TV! See ya!" She sits on the couch and turns the TV to a classic horror movie, _Nosferatu_. It's a long movie for sure, also accounting how it was on again after that first showing... and after that again, too.

6:48 A.M.

After the first showing, Bowletta went into the kitchen to grab a drink for the next showing of _Nosferatu_. She opens the fridge and pulls out a soda can. She looks to her right and sees Bowser, face in cereal, passed out. "What the-?! You fell asleep in your cereal?!" She pulls his head out of the bowl by his hair. "You've got milk all over your face!" She grabs a rag and wipes his face clean of cereal and milk. She lets go of his hair, allowing his face to plop back into the cereal. "All done! Enjoy your nap!" She continues watching the vampire marathon, drinking her soda.

1:52 P.M.

She had wasted her entire day watching classic vampires biting necks and being chased by mobs, and she still didn't see Bowser walk out of the kitchen. She checks in on him, still napping in his breakfast that he never finished. "Seriously?! YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR SEVEN HOURS STRAIGHT! _WAKE UP_!" She shook him around, to no avail. She thinks for a moment then smiles mischievously. She picks up a chair and yells out "CHAIR TIME!" and breaks it over Bowser's head. The chair breaks into several pieces and leaves a nasty bruise on Bowser's head. He, other than the bruises, was undisturbed. At this point, Bowletta almost thought he was dead. She squints angrily at him, then Death chops his head with her hand. "WAKE UP!" That got him up. He jumps up from his seat and yells in her face "WHAT THE _HELL_?!" "You've slept for seven hours straight! You slept through lunch, and you slept _in_ breakfast!" Bowser sighs and says sternly "I... have been chased all over town... I have most likely lost a quart of blood," He points to his cuts on his left arm. Bowletta frowns. _"I probably gave him that."_ "I would sleep for a _week_ if I could!" "Well, could you not do it in your breakfast?" "Su- oh dear God, there's a Yoshi-O in my eye!" Bowletta giggles. _"It's nice to see even though he's tired, he still amuses me by being in pain."_

2:35 P.M.

Bowletta has decided to stop watching vampire movies and started playing Tetris on the TV. The Tetris theme played on a never-ending loop as she stacked the tetriminos to get a full line and make sure the shapes don't reach the top. She turned her head all the way around to look at Bowser. Without even having to look, she paused the game. He was flinching and... mumbling to himself. She turns her head the right way and kneels right next to him. _"Mumbling and flinching are symptoms of a nightmare... I wonder what he's dreaming about..."_ Bowletta had always been kind of a stalker, watching people in their sleep, not doing anything besides watching them. She looked at him. His eyes, though closed, were full of fear. Bowletta didn't like it. It wasn't his normal brand of fear, but innocent, _real_ fear. Being psychic, she started to read his mind to see what's the deal. She couldn't have picked a more wrong time to do that. He wakes up and grabs her by the collar. He pulls her close to his face and says, with seething anger, "Don't you _DARE_ do that again." Bowletta could see the fire in his eyes. He moved to the other couch and continued napping as if it never happened. She looked at him with fear. She was shaken to the bone at what happened.

"Oh, Nekkie 3, it was so scary! He wasn't himself! He was a whole 'nother person!" Nekkie 3 closed his eyes moves his mouth from side to side, attempting to shake his non-existent head. "I think you're reading too much into it." "What do you mean?" "Think about it. He's always tired, cranky and hates it when you read his thoughts. Today in particular, he's extra cranky and tired and you tired to read his thoughts! It was a normal response for someone with anger issues like him." Bowletta thinks it over and then happily smiles. "You're right! It was just a spur of the moment! Oh, Nekkie 3, what would I do without you?" she says, hugging the Necronomicon. "Be digested in the belly of a succubus." Bowletta looks at him disapprovingly, then titters. Even if Nekkie 3 had the worst additude, he was good friend who gave good advice. But listening to that advice was the third mistake.

10:02 P.M.

The clock, a few minutes late, rang for ten. It was their normal curfew to sleep at ten. "Wake up, Bowser. It's time for bed, not for couch." Bowletta nudges him awake. Bowser slovenly turns away from her. "Too... much effort." "You sleep on bottom bunk, remember?" "Yeah... I know. Still too much effort." Bowletta rolls her eyes. For the past hours, she was able get her mind off of it, but now that incident was all she could think of. _"That was weird, even for him. It was kind of wild for him to do that."_ She shrugs it off and climbs up her to her bunk. She drifts off into sleep, with her eyes open, like normal. Her trusty sock monkey and Necronomicon were by her side. She felt safe, despite there being a growing monster in the house.

10:49 A.M. (tomorrow)

Bowletta was waiting in the kitchen, waiting for Bowser to make her breakfast. He walks in, practically giving off an air of sickness. "Where have you be- oh. You don't feel good, do you?" she quietly says to him. "Not so loud! My head's pounding harder than a jack hammer!" "Your aura is unusually white today." Bowletta says, with a strange serious urgency in her voice. He squints at her angrily. "What?" she asks, probably not remembering what happened yesterday. "Reading auras is different from reading thoughts!" He hacks and then says "I think I caught your stupid bug from the day on Tuesday." "Wasn't that Friday?" "Today's Thursday, Einstein." He coughs even harder, then says "I'm...," he stops to grab a dazed breath, "...gonna get a rag to put on my head." He staggers towards the bathroom when Bowletta stops him. "Are you sure you-" "Yes, I do want a rag, and I'm sure I'm ok enough to get it myself." "Are you sure-" "Yes, I'll be ok." "Actually, I was gonna say 'Are you a mind-reader?'." He staggers into the room only to collapse from his own bulk. His head hits the ground and receives a nasty bump. "Oh my God! Are you ok?!" "No..." Bowser says before losing consciousness. "Oh dear, he's out cold! What would Bowser do?" She thinks hard about what to do. Then she smacks Bowser as hard as she could. It did nothing besides leaving a red hand-shaped mark on his green face. "No, wait I don't think I did it right..." She grabs Nekkie 3, still napping like always. She Maka chops him on the head with Nekkie 3. He falls on his side, with no response. "Wouldn't he just put you on the couch?" Nekkie 3 says, raising an eyebrow. "Well fine, if you want to do it the easy way..." she says as she puts Nekkie 3 on Bowser's stomach. She pulls him by his arms and drags him to the living room. "Sorry, Bowser..." she whispers to him as she slides him across the kitchen floor.

Bowser wakes up upside-down, to his surprise. He sits straight up, only to feel the painful results of all the blood in his head rushing down to his body. He nearly loses consciousness from it when Bowletta spins her head around to see he's woken up. "Oh. You're awake." She turns her head around to play some more Tetris. "...Why was I upside-down on the couch?" "Oh... you passed out. I put you there." "Ow. Where'd I get this bump on my head?" He rubbed the sore spot. It stung like somebody put pepper or something on it. It wasn't so much a bump as it was a slight indent. "Oh... uh... You hit your head... on some... object... yeah." Bowser crosses his arms and says sarcastically "Yeah-huh, _right_..."


End file.
